<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Легенда Девоншира by Johanna_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328665">Легенда Девоншира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d'>Johanna_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, coronavirus!AU, fandom Antagonists 2020, Юмор, альтернативное развитие событий, все уползли, канон - "Собака Баскервилей", коронавирус!АУ, никто не умер</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так страшен Баскервильский демон, как его размалевали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Легенда Девоншира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стойте где стоите, прошу вас! — крикнул Холмс, когда доктор Ватсон появился у входа в пещеру, где надеялся выследить таинственного незнакомца, прячущегося среди болот.</p><p>— Холмс? — изумился Ватсон. — Так это были вы? </p><p>— Разумеется, друг мой. Простите за эту маленькую хитрость. Мне важно было, чтобы никто не знал о моем присутствии здесь. Нет-нет, не подходите! Оставайтесь на том же месте. </p><p>— Но, Холмс, что это значит? Сначала вы прячетесь от меня, потом не позволяете даже приблизиться... Что произошло? </p><p>— Оглянитесь, — посоветовал Холмс. — И внимательно посмотрите вон на тот домишко. Нет-нет, левее. </p><p>— Вон тот? Погодите. Это же дом Френкленда. </p><p>— Он самый, — кивнул Холмс. — И пятно, которое там блестит — не что иное, как его подзорная труба. Готов поклясться, этот фанатичный сутяга следит за нами, и как только мы нарушим дистанцию, он тут же напустит на нас местных полицейских. Было бы чертовски досадно, если бы они появились здесь раньше времени. </p><p>Холмс и Ватсон уселись на камнях, усеивающих склон холма, один достал сигару, другой — трубку. </p><p>— У вас есть спички? — спросил Ватсон. — Могу бросить вам коробок. </p><p>— Благодарю, у меня спички с собой. Картрайт снабжает меня всем необходимым. Правда, нам пришлось перенять у Бэрримора с Селденом метод бесконтактной доставки. — Холмс затянулся и покосился на Ватсона. В его глазах мелькнули весёлые искорки. — Я никогда не сомневался, что с лёгкостью перенесу режим самоизоляции. </p><p>Ватсон вздохнул. Издали он смахивал на огромного усатого воробья, нахохлившегося на камне. Печального усатого воробья. </p><p>— Вы самоизолировались даже от меня, Холмс, — грустно заметил он. </p><p>В лице Холмса что-то едва уловимо дрогнуло. </p><p>— Я ни на минуту не выпускал вас из поля зрения, друг мой, — сказал он. — Я знал о каждом вашем шаге, и все ваши отчёты здесь, в пещере — славный Картрайт приносил их мне вместе с едой. Но мне надо было соблюдать полную секретность, чтобы не спугнуть нашего противника. Я ведь ещё в Лондоне сказал вам, что он очень умен. А значит, весьма опасен. </p><p>Если Ватсон и продолжал сердиться, интерес, вызванный последними словами Холмса, пересилил обиду. </p><p>— А вы уже знаете, кто это? — встрепенулся он. </p><p>Холмс кивнул с выражением скромной гордости на лице. </p><p>— И кто же это? </p><p>— Погодите немного, мой друг. У меня есть основания полагать, что этот джентльмен будет настолько любезен, что в ближайшее время представится нам лично. </p><p>Ватсон невольно огляделся по сторонам. Быстро сгущались сумерки. Огромные валуны, покрывавшие склоны холмов, приобрели призрачный синеватый оттенок и походили на великанов, выбравшихся из морских глубин и окаменевших на суше. Это зрелище само по себе производило гнетущее впечатление, а человеку, знавшему, что где-то рядом затаился убийца, и вовсе казалось зловещим. </p><p>— Бедняга Френкленд, — заметил Холмс. — В темноте подзорная труба ему не поможет. Он пропустит нечто увлекательное. </p><p>— Холмс, так вы хотели поймать преступника без меня?! </p><p>— Я бы позвал вас, Ватсон, если бы не дал одному человеку слово, что сохраню для всех в тайне его участие в этом деле. И теперь, признаться… О, слышите? </p><p>Из-за валунов доносился приглушенный рокот. Казалось, сам гром спустился с небес и теперь катался среди холмов, как среди туч. Одновременно послышался крик. </p><p>Холмс и Ватсон вскочили на ноги. </p><p>— Ватсон! Вы ведь спрятали ваш револьвер? </p><p>— Да, вот он! </p><p>— Спрячьте его ещё раз, и желательно подальше. </p><p>Изумленный Ватсон послушно убрал револьвер. Крик повторился, теперь он звучал гораздо ближе. </p><p>— Сюда! — позвал Холмс, складывая руки рупором. — Скорее! </p><p>— Да я уж спешу как могу! — прокричал в ответ хриплый голос. — Ох, чёртова тварь! </p><p>В следующий миг из-за камня выскочил человек в меховой шубе. Потрясенный Ватсон узнал мощную фигуру и заросшую физиономию каторжника Селдена.</p><p>— Снимайте её, живо! — крикнул Холмс. </p><p>Селден содрал с себя шубу так, будто она была пропитана ядом, и с размаху зашвырнул её в пещеру. Потом они с Холмсом метнулись к гряде камней. </p><p>— Это ещё что? — взревел Селден, едва не налетев на Ватсона. — Мистер Холмс, вы ж мне обещали! </p><p>— Это не полицейский, и он здесь не по вашу душу! Ватсон! Вы можете дать слово джентльмена, что… </p><p>— Тихо! — мигом отвлекшись, прошипел Селден. — Слышите? </p><p>Не услышать было бы трудно. Рокот звучал совсем рядом, и уже не приходилось сомневаться в том, что это было зловещее яростное рычание, сопровождавшееся, к тому же, тяжёлым топотом. </p><p>Обогнув валун, к пещере вылетела огромная собака, по морде и загривку которой переливались языки зеленоватого пламени. Холмс, Ватсон и Селден, пытавшиеся спрятаться за камнями, так и застыли на полусогнутых. Чудовищная псина мчалась, пригнув голову к земле. У входа в пещеру она на мгновение замешкалась, будто взятый ею след раздвоился, а потом, свирепо фыркнув, нырнула в темноту. Послышался короткий триумфальный рык, а за ним — возня и треск разрываемой ткани. </p><p>— Есть! — вскричал Холмс, выходя из оцепенения. — Селден, скорее! </p><p>Они оба кинулись к пещере. Мгновение спустя Ватсон последовал за ними. Втроём они столкнули с места массивный камень и завалили им вход в пещеру.</p><p>— Уф! — выдохнул Холмс, привалившись к камню, из-за которого все ещё доносились звуки энергичной расправы над шубой. — Селден, благодарю вас! Вы мужественный человек, и… </p><p>— Дурак я распоследний, — перебил его Селден. — И как меня угораздило поверить, что вы никому обо мне не скажете? </p><p>И он с горечью кивнул на Ватсона.</p><p>— Мой друг ничего не говорил мне о вас! — запротестовал тот. — Я пришел сюда сам, понятия не имея, что вас здесь встречу. И, чтобы вы не сомневались в слове Холмса, могу пообещать, что полиция ничего от меня о вас не узнает. </p><p>— Так уж и быть, поверю, сэр, — буркнул Селден. — Хотя не то чтоб у меня большой выбор был. </p><p>— Держите. — Холмс вытащил из-за пазухи пачку банкнот. — Этого хватит на новую шубу, более безопасного происхождения. </p><p>Селден ухмыльнулся, принимая деньги. </p><p>— Мы люди не гордые. Спасибо, сэр! — Банкноты исчезли в кармане заношенного пиджака. — Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй, восвояси. Сейчас сюда легавые набегут, а я, сами знаете, без пропуска. </p><p>Он с опаской покосился на вход в пещеру. Собака, похоже, разделалась с шубой и теперь недовольно ворчала, наткнувшись на камень, преградивший ей путь. </p><p>— Не выпускайте эту тварюгу, пока я подальше не отойду! — предостерёг он, поспешно удаляясь. </p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, — успокоил его Холмс. — Времени у вас будет достаточно. </p><p>— Что это значит, Холмс?! — воскликнул Ватсон. — Вы в сговоре с беглым каторжником? </p><p>— Как и чета Берриморов, и вы с сэром Генри, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Но, в отличие от вас всех, я дал Селдену возможность хоть отчасти искупить долг перед обществом, участвуя в разоблачении преступника не менее опасного. Кстати, уже пора.</p><p>— Что пора? — удивился Ватсон. </p><p>Холмс либо не услышал вопроса, либо был слишком поглощен своими делами, чтобы ответить. Он достал из кармана свечу, зажёг её, и, взобравшись на камень, стал водить ею в воздухе. Это походило на те сигналы, которые Бэрримор подавал Селдену. При этом Холмс прикрывал свечу рукой так, чтобы огонёк можно было увидеть со стороны деревни, но не со стороны болот. Ватсон следил за этими манипуляциями, как завороженный, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда у него за спиной послышался знакомый голос:</p><p>— Холмс! Ну, как ваша затея? </p><p>— Пока неплохо, инспектор, — отозвался Холмс. — Идите сюда, присоединяйтесь к нашей маленькой компании. Вы один? </p><p>— Нет, со мной пара здешних констеблей. А, доктор Ватсон, и вы здесь! — Инспектор Лестрейд взобрался по каменистой торпе к пещере и теперь стоял, озираясь с улыбкой, довольной и скептической одновременно. — Ну, мистер Холмс, это и есть вся ваша компания? </p><p>— Нет, — ответил Холмс. — Здесь ещё небольшой пёсик, а скоро, если не ошибаюсь, к нам присоединится и его хозяин. </p><p>Лестрейд уставился на камень, закрывавший вход в пещеру. Из-за него доносилось приглушенное урчание: собака обнаружила, что ей перегородили дорогу, и выражала недовольство. </p><p>— А вот и он, — вполголоса закончил Холмс. </p><p>Со стороны болот неспешно, с вальяжной грацией, плыл огонёк сигары. Наконец появился небрежно покуривающий, благодушно улыбающийся Стэплтон.</p><p>— Доктор Ватсон, какая встреча! — Он окинул взглядом остальных, и в его глазах мелькнула искорка. — Мистер Холмс, если не ошибаюсь? </p><p>— К вашим услугам, сэр. И вы не ошибетесь, если предположите, что это инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда. </p><p>— Из Скотланд-Ярда? Бог ты мой, я, конечно, услышал крики из дома, но предположить не мог, что они доносились до Лондона, — с иронией проронил Стэплтон. Из-за камня раздавалось взволнованное поскуливание, но он делал вид, будто ничего не замечает. — А если серьёзно, что здесь случилось, господа? Тут стоял такой шум, и я забеспокоился из-за сэра Генри… </p><p>— Почему именно из-за сэра Генри? — не выдержал Ватсон. — У него же нет пропуска. </p><p>Стэплтон пожал плечами. </p><p>— Вы же сами знаете о легенде. </p><p>Холмс кивнул. </p><p>— Из-за этой легенды ваша собака напугала кого-то из припозднившихся фермеров. Но все обошлось благополучно. </p><p>— Моя собака? — изумленно переспросил Стэплтон. — У меня нет собаки. </p><p>— А это мы сейчас проверим, — отозвался Холмс. — Инспектор! Где там ваши констебли? </p><p>— Ребята! — обернувшись, крикнул Лестрейд. — Где вы там? </p><p>Из темноты вынырнули двое дюжих констеблей, всем своим видом выражающих готовность отстоять честь своего участка перед полицейским из столицы. </p><p>— Будьте любезны, господа, — обратился к ним Холмс, — откатите в сторону этот камень.</p><p>Констебли ринулись к пещере. Ватсон, ахнув, потянулся к карману. </p><p>— Револьвер не понадобится, — вполголоса произнёс Холмс, придвигаясь к нему.</p><p>Камень откатился в сторону. Собачье поскуливание сменилось дружным воплем констеблей и сдавленным сипением Лестрейда. Огромная светящаяся тень выкатилась из пещеры, и, радостно тявкая, закружила возле Стэплтона, норовя лизнуть его в лицо. </p><p>— Вы по-прежнему утверждаете, что это не ваша собака? — справился Холмс. </p><p>— Это… Это...Если вы об этом, то это сволочь, а не собака, — вымученно улыбаясь, ответил Стэплтон, костюм и лицо которого теперь тоже призрачно светились во мраке. </p><p>— Почему она светится? — вскричал Лестрейд. </p><p>— Ну… Я пробовал надевать на неё светящийся ошейник, но она его пару раз сбрасывала. И я нанёс краску на неё саму — чтобы она не потерялась. </p><p>— Чтобы она не потерялась? — Лестрейд окончательно пришёл в себя. — Я вам скажу, что нужно делать, чтобы собака не потерялась! Нужно выгуливать её на расстоянии не больше ста ярдов от дома, сэр! </p><p>— Меррипит-хаус находится несколько дальше, верно, мистер Стэплтон? — добавил Холмс. </p><p>Стэплтон кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд. Собака, у которой миновал первый приступ восторга, теперь сидела у его ног и взмахами хвоста раскидывала по сторонам небольшие камни. </p><p>— У вас будут ещё какие-нибудь обвинения? — спросил Лестрейд, оборачиваясь к Холмсу. </p><p>Тот покачал головой. </p><p>— Нарушения режима самоизоляции вполне достаточно, — решил Лестрейд. — Сейчас мы составим протокол, и… </p><p>Он замялся, глядя на собаку. </p><p>— Ладно, думаю, не обязательно делать это в участке, — решил Лестрейд, к явному облегчению обоих констеблей. — Пойдём к вам, заодно и отведем собаку на место. </p><p>— Думаю, наше с Ватсоном дальнейшее участие в этом деле не понадобится, — сказал Холмс. — Смотрите только, чтобы мистер Стэплтон привёл вас в Меррипит-хаус, а не… Не во флигель на болотах. Вон огни главного дома, не ошибитесь, инспектор. </p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Холмс. Да и здешние ребята не дадут заблудиться. </p><p>Маленькая процессия двинулись к Меррипит-хаусу, увитая сияющим шлейфом: это собака жизнерадостно носилась вокруг хозяина и его гостей. Ватсон смотрел им вслед, приоткрыв рот. </p><p>— Холмс! — воскликнул он, когда вся компания отошла достаточно далеко. — А как же обвинение в одном убийстве и в покушении на другом? </p><p>— Увы, мой друг, — произнёс Холмс, — самоизоляция спутала нам карты, а ждать конца карантина было опасно: сэр Генри мог тайком улизнуть из дома и попасть в беду. </p><p>Он зашёл в пещеру и через минуту вышел оттуда, держа в руках драные клочки. </p><p>— Пока что мы могли бы доказать лишь зверское убийство шубы. Но этого маловато. </p><p>— Тогда какой был смысл… </p><p>Холмс улыбнулся. </p><p>— Прямой, дорогой мой Ватсон. Трактиры, конечно, сейчас закрыты,но помните моё слово: к завтрашнему вечеру наши доблестные констебли оповестят всю округу о светящийся собаке Стэплтона. Его план рухнул, а он не настолько глуп, чтобы наступать на те же грабли. Ведь теперь, случись что с сэром Генри, все с подозрением станут коситься именно на него. Нет, как только снимут ограничения, он покинет эти края и увезет с собой светящуюся легенду Девоншира.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>